Mech or Femme
by Gaming Otaku Addict
Summary: Bluestreak always wants to help, be it cleaning some part of the Ark or delivering an item to another bot. But maybe helping Wheeljack wasn't his most brightest idea, being turned into a femme wasn't his intended idea. One thing for sure though, Prowl is going to glitch hard today. No flames, reviews welcome, and first story.


Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that is of Transformers or it's characters  
(Also I am not that well versed in Cybertronic time names so I will probably won't use them often.)

-  
"Are you sure this safe Wheeljack? Because it seems to be glowing, is it suppose to do that? Weren't you also banned from doing anything new inventing wise for a week, and-" Wheeljack interrupted Bluestreak rambling before he could continue, really he was a great mech and all but his non stop talking was beginning to become annoying. Although he did agree to help him when other bots would probably be running like pit away from him if he ever mentioned it. "It's fine Bluestreak, bedside this is a old project I had for a while that I never went back to, plus this time I'm researching not inventing. Ratchet would have my helm if I did."

Still the small sniper was a bit worried, '_Maybe I should have help with cleaning the Rec room.'_. Just last night everyone on the Ark had celebrated their latest's battle against the Decepticon, were they had inflicted much damaged to Soundwave and the Seekers to the point that the Decepticon couldn't do much for a while until they were repaired. And of course the twins somehow was able to bring high-grade energon into the party and well now almost every other bot beside them, Prowl, Optimus Prime, Red Alert, and Ratchet were in their berthroom recharging. Well them and the twins who were cleaning the Rec room because they tried to dose Prowl's energon with a high-grade one, therefore getting cleaning duties. So lost in his thoughts Bluestreak nor Wheeljack, who had his back turn grabbing something, didn't notice that the vial Bluestreak was holding for Wheeljack was actually glowing.

Wheeljack finally grab what he need before turning around to Bluestreak, who was still lost in his thoughts. At once Wheeljack's attention snapped to the glowing vial Bluestreak was holding. "Bluestreak pass the vial!" Wheeljack didn't want the small bot getting hurt, nor does he want two angry Praxian after his aft. Unfortunately Bluestreak was so lost in his thoughts that when Wheeljack had yell at him, it caused him to drop the vial on himself. The substance had imminently seeped into Bluestreak amour and was causing Bluestreak to go into stasis lock while he tried to keep his optics and processor online.

"Slag, Bluestreak you okay?!" After getting nothing in response and saw that he was in stasis lock Wheeljack imminently grab Bluestreak into his servos and rushed to the Med Bay. Upon entering Wheeljack had to duck to dodge a wrench that was thrown his way by Ratchet. "Slag it Ratchet I'm not the twins!", "Well you should had knock fir-!" The rest of his words cease from his mouth when laying his optics on Bluestreak. "Don't just stand there, put him on the berth!" Ratchet imminently order Wheeljack, and after doing so started to scan Bluestreak, "Well doc, is he going to be okay?". Wheeljack was only worried more by Ratchet's widen optics and lack of response. "Doc?" Wheeljack cautiously asked again, only to be greeted by a wrench in his face. "Primus Ratchet, what did I do?!" Wheeljack was once again hit hard by a wrench, only this time on his helm. " 'What did you do'?! You slaging turned Bluestreak into femme, that's what you fraging glitch head did!" At once Wheeljack's optics widen with his jaw drop (how he does it with his mask on was unknown).

"W-what?!" Now being a scientist and who he is, he really shouldn't be surprise you would think. Nope that wasn't the case here, you see everyone knows how femmes are rare right? Well that's because of the spark chance rate of the Allspark or creators giving a femme spark was low. But that wasn't the main surprise, you see when creating a **Praxian femme** **spark** the chances of that are even less then an average femme spark. The reason why is that Praxians are very closely related to Seekers so their programming, circuits, sensitivity wire and amour are much more complicated then average Cybertronic's ones. But it is even more complicated for a femme Praxian because they need even more programs for when they are sparked with a sparkling. So the carrier would need to be always healthy for the most part when they are carrying an femme so she can have all the needed program and such downloaded completely from their carrier without any problems. But that's not always possible especially when there was a war going on. That is why it surprised Wheeljack so much, the last femme Praxian known was Bluestreak, Prowl, and Somkescreen's carrier and she was offline. This is why mech Praxian are programed to always protect femme Praxians no matter what, they will offline anything that proves to be a threat to the femmes.

Meaning now that once Prowl and Smokescreen hear what he did to their now femme sister, his aft and him is as good as dead. And by the way Ratchet was glaring at him, he's probably on his own...but "Ratchet is there any chanc-""No, I aready told them to get here along with Optimus so there's no use trying Wheeljack"...yeah he thought so. Sighing Wheeljack preapared for his sure to be offlining to come once the Med Bay door open.

-  
Yeah there's probably spelling mistakes bedside my attempts not, sorry. But please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. =)


End file.
